Will You Still Love Me?
by Redlamp and Nelsoph
Summary: Drew Hayden, the most popular guy in the school, he has a girlfriend, voted most the hottest in the school and with a little bit of magic he can win the school election. But things go down hill after the after party when he gets in a car crash, he looks nothing like him self, will he ever find love again? And this time will it be true love? CS, ORS, IKS, PS. ON HIATUS!
1. King of the school

**Hey guys this is my first story! I have been reading some other fanfiction but this is the first time I have written one so... HOPE YOU ENJOY! Also this is loosely based of the movie Beastly with my own twists to the story! Haha hope you don't mind! Anyways... Review and tell me what you think!**

** -Redlamp**

Disclaimer stuff: I do not own pokemon

* * *

-Chapter 1-King of the school

Election day was coming up and Drew Hayden, the most popular guys in school, needed something big to show that he could be the new school president of Hoenn high school. He tried everything from giving away free ice cream to coming down from a helicopter and handing out invites to his party on a yacht! He was able to do all of these thing because his parents are super rich and he's a spoiled brat that gets anything he wants! So with his parents money he had one chance to do something big so people could vote for him,something that no one ever think of doing...

-Drew's POV-

"Well this looks like the place" i said to my self. I entered and it was like one of those witch houses except it was in a warehouse with mini explosions going off ever where. "Hello?" I asked. There was no reply. I asked again "HELLO?" I said with a louder voice.

"Well hello there" a person said behind me. I jumped, it was a girl in a *Iris's clothing in the show*

"I am looking for..." I looked down at the card again. "Iris" I said. "Oh so you're Mr. Hayden... Well I'm Iris what can I do for you?" She said

"I came here because I want to win a school election, I am already popular enough but being the new school president will boost my popularity by so much that-"

"Okay enough, you sound really boring" she said as she interrupted me. "Follow me" she told me.

I followed her to the end of the warehouse where multiple people gave me death stares. When we finally reached the end there was a door and she unlocked with her key kept around her neck, she told me to wait at the door as she went inside. She came out 5 minutes later with a small vile.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity

"It's a magic potion" she said

"Pfft, ya right that only exist in movies"

"Well okay, don't believe me" she said "You aren't going to win without this" she said playing with vile in her hands.

"Okay fine, I"ll take it" I said while handing her the money.

"Great, so listen very carefully, you need to drink this right before you give your speech or whatever" she explained to me. "And also, do not as in DO NOT, kiss someone after you have taken the potion, you gotta wait 24 hours, understand me player?"

"WHAT?! I AM NOT A PLAYER!" I exclaimed

"Sure you aren't..." She said sarcastically

"Whatever, okay what if I do kiss someone?" I asked

"I don't know, you're the first one to try this so... ya" she said

"Ugh, fine" i said sweeping my green bangs out of my face

As I left the shop a part of me felt like I shouldn't take the potion while another part of me wanted to. I needed to win so bad but what if by accident I kissed a girl or she kissed me? What would happen? I tried not to think about it while driving home.

When i got home I went in bed and took shower and looked in the mirror, I was giving a pep talk to myself. "Okay you can do this Drew, just drink the damn thing and get it over with and don't kiss anyone while you're at it and you'll be fine you can do this." I looked at myself one more time in the mirror and changed for bed. "Tomorrow you're gonna be fine!" Was my last thought before dozing off to sleep...

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter! :) Be sure to follow this story!

-Redlamp


	2. A Ride to School

Disclaimer stuff: I do not own pokemon... Now get reading bro!

-Chapter 2- A Ride to School

Monday morning came and it time to give Drew his speech. He got up earlier than usual and he picked out his best tux, pressed and ironed 4 days before the election. He looked spiff and was ready to head out the door. As he started his car (1957 chevy that his parents won for him at an auction) and pulled put of the drive way he saw May Maple she was a total nerd, no really actually, she very smart though and she was actually very pretty,but Drew wouldn't even dare to go out with her or else his popularity would go down by so much but today since it was election day he decided to ask if she needed a ride, for the extra votes, he thought that if he was kind to her that he would get some extra votes.

-Drew's POV-

Maybe if I give her a ride to school, she might tell her friends that I'm nice and they might vote for me! I thought.

"Hey May!" I shouted out to her as I rolled down the window she seemed surprised at first and thought that I was talking to someone behind her.

"Who me?" She asked

"Yes you! I was wondering if you needed a ride?" I asked her

"Um since when did you start being?"

"I've always been nice!" :)

"No you haven't, you have been picking on me ever since kindergarten and even till now you still pick on me! Just last week I was sitting in the diner alone and you dumped your smoothie on me and walked away laughing!" She said

"Okay look I'm sorry for what I did, or at least think it, look do you want a ride or not? We have 20 minutes to get to school and it's a fifteen minute walk but by car I can get you there in 5 minutes and plus if I drop you of at school you don't have to walk through the forest where it's all muddy"

"But what about your girlfriend Ursula, is she gonna be okay with this? She tends to get really jealous!"

"Nah it's alright I'll explain it to her but if we're lucky if we get there early enough so she wouldn't have to see you and I don't have to explain anything!"

"Ugh, okay fine"

-May's POV-

What does Drew want from me!? Is he going to torture me is he going to embarrass me? I couldn't help thinking about this during the car ride but he did seem kind of cute and I always have since kindergarten, oh how I wished I could be his girlfriend, I have loved him since the first time he gave me a rose, which was 10 years ago when we were 7 but through everything he bullied me and made feel like I was nothing but I don't know, somehow through all the pain and torture I still loved him, i don't know why but I just do,maybe it's every time he sweeps his green bangs from his face or the way he smirks at you just to piss you off or whenever he proves that he's right, I just don't know.

We were coming around the school drive way and looking for parking when I saw Ursula Drew's girlfriend waiting near the bench with some of her friends, immediately I ducked down so she wouldn't see me, it was a convertible and the roof was down so I took a my gym sweater from my bag and placed it on my back.

"Relax" Drew said to me

Every time he talks it's like magic to me, it fuels me for the day I only get to talk to him once in a while because our locker are right beside each others but Ursula beats me to him and drags him away to make out with him or something. When we found parking it was farther from the school so it was good so Ursula couldn't see us. As Drew turned off the engine he got out of the car went to my side and opened my door, this was so weird, though I knew he was just doing this to get votes, to me this felt real. As I got out I saw a group of his friends coming over and just as i was about to say thank you for the ride he pushed me on the ground, hard. When his group of friends came over they started making fun of saying that I was ugly and a nerd, this I was used to, but the one that hurt me the most is when Drew said that I was the most pathetic human on earth and that no one would love me and to this he kicked me hard in my stomach, I tried to fight my tears but I couldn't I picked up my bag and ran away crying, I could here them laughing at me. I don't get it I did nothing wrong... Even though Drew said those hurtful to me I still love him.


	3. Invitation

Hey guys! Okay so anyways I decided to leave the election part out cause it might take a bit long so yaaaaa... But i might consider putting it later when I find some good ideas! So anyways here's the third chapter! And sorry it took so long!

* * *

-Chapter Three- Invitation

So I didn't want to do this part cause... What am I doing I already posted the reason up there ^^! Anyways, Drew Hayden has now one the election against the smartest,the most cocky, and the school's biggest player, Gary Oak. But it didn't matter to Gary because he and Drew were great friends so it didn't matter. And what do great friend do for each when they become victorious?!...

Normal POV:

"PARTY AT MY PLACE AFTER SCHOOL!" Gary yelled to the crowd.

By now everyone had been cheering and congrtulating Drew on his victory. It turned out that the potion did work because when he took the potion he look more muscular, more handsome, and he felt more confident.

As Drew was coming down from the stage he was greeted by his girlfriend, Brianna.

"Drewy!" Brianna called out

Ugh not this bitch again... Drew thought. All she uses me is for money but I am just using her to get my popularity up.

"What do you want me to buy for you now..." Drew asked "Do you want a new dress, new shoes, new personal assistant?"

" Ooh new shoes sound nice!" She said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Whatever you say you little brat" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Brianna asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'll order your shoes now" he said as he faked a smile at her.

"Good, now can you pay for the food because my friends are going to skip school to go to a restaurant in the Sinnoh region!" She said "Also can you call the private jet to come pick us up?

"Sure... Anything you want" Drew said not trying to sound so furious. He probably knew how much they were going to eat and the bill would rack up to about over $300 because last time Drew and Brianna went on the date they spent $250 and they barely even ate any of it.

"Okay thanks Drewy!" Brianna said as she squeezed him tightly.

As she left she rolled her eyes and said to her friends "I can make him do whatever I want, I use him for his money and he uses me for popularity so in the end it's a win-win situation."

Drew heard this and he clenched his fist but he calmed himself down because of the big crowd around him.

"DREW, DREW,DREW!" They started chanting his name as two football player picked him up and lifted him to their shoulders. As they made their way around the school chanting his name and everyone following him for 10 minutes they dropped him off at his locker.

There he found a lonely brunette girl searching through her locker looking for some of her textbooks.

He figured that he could help her to make for what he did this morning.

"Hey do you need some help?" Drew asked nicely

She didn't respond

"Hey!" Drew said. "I'm talking to you" Drew said.

May accidentally banged her head as she was trying to get her head out. She was right under Drew Hayden's locker and so she was crouching and then banged her head.

"Owww" May said in agony. "Are you okay?" Drew asked her and she looked directly into her eyes.

May's POV:

Crap. His eyes they were so green and beautiful I didn't want to stop looking at them but I had to so he wouldn't think that I was weird. "Ya,ya I'm fine" I replied

"So why didn't you respond earlier? Are you still mad at me from this morning because if you are then I have a really good reason." Drew said defensively.

"No, no it's not that it's because guys like you never talk to girls like me." I responded

"What do you mean girls like you?" He asked

"Well you see I only have 3 other friends: Leaf Green, Dawn Berlitz, and Misty Waterflower" I replied back to him. I face-palmed myself when I said this, how could I be so stupid! I'm at the bottom of the popular pyramid and I think from what I just said I'm probably in King Tut's tomb... Now he'll never hang out with me again or talk to me again.

"Well if you want, you and your friends can come to the after party at Gary's house! You can meet some of my friends there! And also you can meet my girlfriend Brianna.

Girlfriend. It felt like some just stabbed me with a knife and it went through my heart. He had a girlfriend and I have to accept it. There was no way would he go out with a nerd like me.

He started walking with me, it was silent for quite a bit but it was still nice until I got to my class. "Um I gotta go to my class now, see you tonight I guess?" I replied shyly

"Ya see you tonight!" Drew said to me.

* * *

(After school)

Normal POV:

"GUYS GUESS WHAT! You know how Drew won the election! He invited me and you guys to go! May said while talking on the phone with Leaf, Dawn, and Misty.

"You know it could be a trick" Leaf said

"Leaf's right! Remember when we got invited by Brianna and her friends to go to her 'birthday party' we ended up getting beaten up by them!" Dawn exclaimed

"Yeah, I still have bruises from that" Misty said

"Okay then you don't have to come! But Leaf..." May said deviously

"May... What are you gonna do or say?" Leaf said with extra precaution

"I heard Gary's gonna be there! And doesn't a certain person like him?" May said. then May started coughing and saying Leaf's name.

"May! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! IT'S HIS HOUSE HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THERE YOU DIMBO!" Leaf said angrily

"ugh, well do you want to see him or not? And plus if you're lucky, if Gary gets drunk then you get to talk to him! Or better yet go out with him if he's really drunk!" May said with excitement.

"You are really wierd, and plus I don't like him. He just a heartbreak factory" Leaf said

"But will you go or not?" May asked

"Fine I'll go..." Leaf said finally

"I' ll go too" Dawn and Misty said in unison

"I have nothing to do so I'll go and hopefully I might see Paul there!" Dawn said excitedly

"What about you Misty why are you coming?" Leaf asked

"I don't know, I have nothing to do tonight! Plus it's friday and we all just hang out together since we are at the bottom of the popularity pyramid where all the nerds and losers are" Misty said with a sigh.

"Oh I know why... You might see Ashy there!" Dawn said and even though they were on the phone everyone knew that Dawn was smirking and Misty was blushing.

"W-what makes you say that?!" Misty said trying not to stutter.

"For starters you were stuttering and you rarely stutter" Dawn said smugly

"UGH, you are so...so...sooo" Misty was trying to think of a word

"What Misty? So pretty, So Spectacular, So smart, Soooo... " May and Leaf knew that Dawn was doing that so Misty can just admit that she likes Ash and it was fun to poke fun at Misty when she wasn't physically there so she wouldn't hit you with her mallet.

Then Misty started to mutter something.

"So should I pick you guys up in 15 minutes?" Leaf asked. Leaf and Misty were the two who got there license because May would be getting hers in January while Dawn would gets hers in March.

"Ya okay" They rest said in unison.

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! And for me this was long considering this was done on an IPad but if I were on the computer I would have written more, but anyways thanks for reading and be sure to follow my story and Nelsoph's story as well!


	4. Car Trip Down Memory Lane

Hey look! It's two chapters within two weeks! :O Whoa man! But anyways turns out I got one person on board to help me brainstorm for some ideas! So if you got some ideas PM and I'll take it into consideration But I will not take any ideas with lemon! Hope you enjoy! Btw I suck at describing things so that's why I put *normal outfit in the show* but near the end I tried my best to decribe what Gary's clothes look like... Also in this chapter there will be a girl named Sabrina! If you saw in Pokemon Indigo League: episode EP022: _Abra and the Psychic Showdown_, she's gym leader that Ash faced, so I'm using her cause... I JUST AM SO DON'T JUDGE ME!

-Redlamp

* * *

-Chapter Four A Car Trip Down Memory Lane-

Normal POV:

As May got ready for the party, she looked in the mirror and saw a nerdy girl who looked like she couldn't do anything, she saw a pathetic worthless girl with no potential and she felt like she was nothing. Even though she spent at least an hour getting ready she still thought that she looked ugly. She was wearing a *May's normal outfit in the show*. She let out a sigh and looked at the clock. 6:30pm. Misty was going to pick her up at any moment.

_**Ding Dong**_

May let out a little scream of shock but then soon realized that it was probably the girls. As she went down the stairs she was stopped by her little brother Max.

"Where do you think you're going. Hmm?" Max asked

"None of your business" May replied with annoyance. May had a younger brother named Max, he was quite nosy and like his sister was very smart. They were a like in many ways because both of them were nerds and were at the bottom of the popularity pyramid, also they practically wore the same thing everyday but when it came to special occasions they both had something nice to wear.

"Ugh! You are so nosy! Can you just get out of my way!" May exclaimed

"I'll get out of your way, if you tell me where you are going." Max said with a grin. He knew that he was starting to piss her off.

"I'm going to the moon!" May said sarcastically

"Sure..." Max said

"Max, just remove yourself from my path and no one has to get hurt" she said trying to hold back her anger

"And why should I?" he smirked and pushed up his glasses

"Well... well..." she tried to think of a good legitimate reason

"Well just what?" trying to piss of his sister

And then out of no where she exploded in a sea of rage. "JUST GET OUT OFF MY WAY MAX, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" May shouted "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU EVERYDAY!"

Just then May realized that she had just shouted at her younger brother. He was there for her all the time like when their parents got in a car crash and both their mom and dad were in a coma. Max stayed strong for him and his sister and decided to get summer jobs or get any job he could find to help him and sister get through everything while their parents were gone.

"Max..." She said softly

"I Just wanted to spend just a little extra time with you before you go, because who knows if you might die today or tomorrow and we barely spend any time with each other now, because you go out with your friends so often." Max said sadly. He started to walk to his room moping sadly with the depressing thought that he or May might die today or tomorrow.

"No Max, it's alright! I'll stay with you tonig-" May said trying to comfort him

"Just-Just forget it..." And he quickly went up to his and May could hear him sniffling and trying to hold back his tears.

_**Honk Honk**_

May let out a little sigh, she grabbed her cell phone off the kitchen counter and headed to the door. When she left the house she was confronted by her 3 best friends and only friends: Misty, Dawn, and Leaf. They all looked and each other and it seemed like they were thinking the same thing, _how did they all end us like this? _In middle school they were great friends with Drew, Gary, Paul and Ash (actually, they were still really close friends with Ash but Ash was part of their group and went along with whatever they were doing) but when high school came, the boys just left the girls in the dust. It seemed that all the boys cared about was their image, and with that, they left the girls there and forgot about them like they were nothing...

Dawn let out a sigh. "Come on guys, lets just get this over with"

They got in the car and drove off in silence. **_Beep Beep._ **Leaf's phone beeped meaning that she had gotten a text. _Hmm.. wonder who it's from? _She thought. She looked at the message and it turned out to be Gary Oak.

Leaf and Gary were childhood friends looking out for each other when they were little but like the other three girls, she was left when high school came.

She looked at the message it said:

_Hey Leafy! Looks like you are coming to the after party! It seems that it's been a while since I talked to you but it'll be nice to see you again! Well even though I see you in the halls it'll be nice to talk to you, one-on-one you know like the old times. Oh and be sure to come down to the basement so we can reminisce on the old times!_

When she finished reading the text she started to smile. It was true it **_has_** been a while since they talked to each other and when she thought about this and her frown was turned to a very smile and giggle, which didn't go unnoticed.

Leaf's POV:

_I'm finally going to talk to him again! After so many months! I won't be talking to Gary Oak the biggest player in school, I'll be talking to Gary Oak my childhood friend. _At the thought of this, my smile grew into a bit of playful giggle.

"What's with you Leaf"? Dawn asked

"Nothing! Nothing!" Crap. I knew I couldn't fool Dawn

She turned to me and put her hands on her hips and gave me glare which translated to, you better tell me what it is or I will throw you out of the car.

"Dammit Dawn! You look so creepy when you do that" When I said this she smiled victoriously.

"Now spill it Green" Dawn said. "Ugh fine, Gary just texted me!" I replied

"Oooooh!" Misty,May, and Dawn said in unison. I wasn't completely aware that the other girls were listening to our conversation.

"Can we just enjoy out ride please?" I asked trying not to extend the conversation.

Normal POV:

"Guys I'm really bored!" Dawn whined "That's great Dawn" May said in a monotone.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we reminisce on our 'good' old memories?" She emphasized 'good' because over the past 3 years since freshman year it had been hell and torture every week or every other day of the week. Even Misty, the toughest one there, was eventually cracked by the popular group (Ursula, Brianna, Melody, and Sabrina) by throwing harsh words at her and beating her up constantly.

"Okay then!" Misty agreed. "Umm, Misty why would you agree to that. You hate talking about those kind of stuff" Dawn inquired

"Well first of all... we're stuck in traffic" Misty pointed out with her finger. Turns out that the three other girls didn't notice. "And second we might be stuck here for a little while so this might be a good way to kill time" Misty continued.

"Okay so we'll go around and say one memory and why you chose to say it. Also it has to be a good one!" Dawn explained "I'll go first"

Dawn's POV:

_Hmm which **good** memory should I say?_ _The one where I got my first bike? No, that'd be lame... I know the perfect one.  
_

"Okay the memory that I picked is... When I first met you girls and the guys! It was when I fell off my bike when riding to school and I accidentally crashed into Paul because I was in such a hurry for my first day of school! So he brought me to the office to get me patched up and that's when I saw you three girls there hanging up a banner and you three introduced yourselves along with the other guys!

"Wow I can't believe you still remember that!" Leaf said to me "Ya I know it's kind of weird" I smiled and turned to May."Your turn Maple..."

May's POV:

-_- .EVERYONE! Why do we even have to play this stupid game! I hate talking about stuff that I don't want to talk about, but it's my memories and it's okay I guess to talk about it... Might as well just say something though... I can say the first time i met the girls but Dawn already said that. Stupid Dawn. Maybe the time I met the guys! No, then I would sound like a creep kind of. I'll just say something simple then make up some sappy lie to go behind it

"Umm the time I got my first guitar..." I said. I knew it wasn't that interesting reading the faces of the girls.

"Wow May you are such a kill joy" Leaf told me

"Hey I pured out all my emotions on that guitar!" And there goes the sappy lie

"Well you could have said something more fascinating!" Leaf said flailing her arms up

"Fine then what about you then? Can you think of something better?" I asked her.

Leaf's POV:

I hesitated for a moment, but then I knew the perfect one.

"THE FIRST TIME WHEN WE MADE A BAND!" I exclaimed

"Oh right! I almost forgot about that!" Misty said

"MISTY!" The rest of us shouted

"Sorry I just forgot" Misty mumbled

"Fine for your penalty you must go and say your _precious_ memory" I smirked, I guess it would have been something about Ash or something because it's so clear that they both like each other and also he was the only guy that didn't totally leave us to become popular, actually he isn't really that popular and he's actually like one of our closest guy friends.

"Aw, too bad we're coming out of traffic and his house is like 20 seconds away from the highway so too bad!" Misty smiled happily.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gary:

"Damn, Gary" she said coming up for air from kissing Gary, more like making out... Gary looked at his watch on his left wrist and immediately was alarmed at to what time it was. **6:30pm**. The party was going to start soon and his grand-father's house would be flooded with people, but his grand-father didn't care because he was too busy with his work.

"Shit, I have to get everything ready for the party" He said to Sabrina. Sabrina was the 44th girl he went out with... this year. But he felt like this one was the right one, THE One. Even though this was his longest realtionship (2 weeks), nothing changed. He was still checking out girls and flirting with them whenever Sabrina wasn't around.

He went to his closet and got out a black collar t-shirt and purple cargo pants. When he was changing he didn't notice his phone fall out of the pants he previously wore. Sabrina noticed this and picked up his phone and hid it behind her. She planned on doing something evil, not on Gary but on someone else, Leaf Green. But she had to maker sure she was coming for the plan to work. "Hey Gary" she called out. "Yea what's up" he questioned. "Do you know who is coming to the party?"she asked. "Well um everyone" he replied bluntly. "No that's not what I meant, as in you know, people that you can name right of the bat, like for instance: Drew, Paul, Ash..." she trailed off hoping that he could say some other names. "Um, well I know that May Maple, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz, and Leaf Green are coming, Drew told me once he was at his house"

Sabrina grinned at this when she heard that the person she hated was coming, Leaf Green. She was okay with May, Misty and Dawn because they didn't hang out with Gary that much. She left the room, phone still in hand, and went to the bathroom to have more privacy while she started her devious plan. She looked through his contacts list and found the conatct, Leaf Green. She sent a text saying "_Hey Leafy! Looks like you are coming to the after party! It seems that it's been a while since I talked to you but it'll be nice to see you again! Well even though I see you in the halls it'll be nice to talk to you, one-on-one you know like the old times. Oh and be sure to come down to the basement so we can reminisce on the old times!" _She grinned evily and hit send. She planning something very very devious. After that she called her other three frinds: Meoldy, Ursula, and Brianna, to tell them about the evil plan that was going on tonight. A plan that was targeted on Leaf Green.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Was it good, if so PM or review! And in the later chapter there will be some shipping that I don't really support but I have to, to move the story along, and the shipping are: DawnxLucas, LeafxRed, MistyxTracy, MayxBrendan. **

**And for the guys the shippings will be: (BTW these shippings are killing me on the inside because I hate them so much that they should die in a hole, not the characters, well maybe** **Brianna and her group but the shippings itself) AshxMelody, PaulxUrsula. You guys already know GaryxSabrina and DrewxBrianna.**

**No flames please!**

**Lots of awesomeness from Canada!**

**-Redlamp**


	5. The After Party

Hey what is up guys! I plan on updating more frequently now! And guess what when summer comes I'll probably be updating 3 times a week! WOOHOO! Also I changed the person in the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

-Chapter 5- The After Party-

Normal POV:

As they pulled up into the drive way of Gary's house, they remembered that Gary always used to invite the four girls and the other three guys to his house everyday or every other day, but now they haven't been to his house in 3 years. Leaf spent the most time at his house because Gary and Leaf were friends since they were 8 years old because both their parents work together as scientists.

The door opened revealing a very slutty looking Sabrina who cake faced herself and three other girls named Brianna, and Ursula, who all looked slutty and who cake faced themselves, but one of their friends they saw, Melody, looked strangely normal.

"What the hell are you guys doing here" Sabrina asked harshly. "Umm, Well Gary did say everyone can come" Leaf replied. Leaf and the girls pushed themselves through the door to reveal a very crowded house. People were dancing everywhere and the stereo was blasting loud music that you almost had to scream to be heard by the person next to you.

"Hey Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and May!" Melody greeted happily. She then received nasty galres from her three other friends telling her not to talk to them. "Heh, umm I gotta go, chat with you guys later?" Melody said and she walked off with her Sabrina, Ursula, and Brianna.

"Well what shall we do first?" May said as she clapped her hands together.

"MISTY!" A voice shouted out. The four girls turned around and saw a boy with raven hair running towards them... more like sprinting. "Um hey Ash!" Misty greeted. Just then Ash tackled Misty and she almost fell to the ground. It was clear that she was blushing. While the three other girls were trying to hold in their giggles Misty asked Ash why had he just tackled her.

"Umm well you see.. I-I kind of missed you" Ash stammered while scratching the back of his head. Misty was now blushing in different shades of red.

"Um, well Ash I did just see you last week" Misty replied

"Oh right" Ash chuckled.

"Hey Mist you wanna go out for a swim in the pool out back? A bunch of other people are there too!" Ash smiled happily hoping that Misty would say yes.

"Well I'd love to Ash but I didn't bring any swimming clothes!" Misty giggled

"Heh, Oh right" Ash said for the second time this night

"Maybe we can go swimming another time! Like maybe tomorrow at my house?" Ash asked

"U-U-Umm s-sure" Misty stammered

"Yes!" Ash punched his fist through the air. Ash then dragged Misty by the hand to someother part of the house.

The three other girls turned to each other and smiled at the thought that maybe one of their friends might get a boyfriend tonight. Just then Leaf felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and no one was there, she turned back to her friends only to be greeted by a boy with auburn hair. She grinned and punched his arm "So how have you been you big ass player?"

"I'm not a player anymore!" He lied and then chuckled, he knew that he was never going to fool Leaf. "Gary you should really stop checking out other girls while you have a girlfriend" Leaf's voice cracked when she said this. It hurt her so much that she wasn't his girlfriend but she knew that her dream would never come true, not in a million years. As long as she was a total loser, and he had a giant ego and was the biggest player in school, it would never happen.

Gary looked at her confusingly and Leaf quickly changed the topic. "So why did you say that you wanted to reminisce in the old times in the basement?" she asked. Gary was now confused as ever. He never told her to meet her in the basement or reminisce on the old memories, though he wanted to, but it would hurt his reputation seeing that he was hanging out with a person not as popular as he was.

"Leaf, I never told you that" he said. Now they were both confused. She quickly got out her phone and showed him the message. Gary then felt around all his pockets and he couldn't find his phone.

"Umm Leaf I think someone took my phone and texted you that" Gary said. Leaf then frowned, she really thought she was going to spend time with Gary, but now she knew that there was something wrong because if Gary didn't send that message to her then who did?

"Oh well, it's alright why don't you go to my house tomorrow then and we can catch up over dinner" Gary asked. Leaf gave him a smile and nodded. "C'mon I wanna show you what we've done with the house!" Gary said to Leaf dragging her off somewhere else.

May and Dawn chuckled together as they saw how much Leaf blushed when Gary was holding her wrist (more like her hand) and dragging her off somewhere. Sadly their laughter ended with Dawn turning around and crashing into someone very familiar.

Dawn looked up at a scowling face. It was Paul. Dawn quickly looked down again to avoid the blush growing on her face. "Troublesome..." Paul muttered. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Dawn exclaimed. "Good, you were supposed to and now I have to get a new shirt because of you" Paul said still scowling and heading up the stairs to Gary's room to find a shirt.

When Dawn got up she saw that she and Paul were both wet with lemonade, probably when she bumped into Paul. She quickly looked around to ask where the bathroom was, one said that it was somewhere over the rain, another said it was in the closet, and someone said it being a bush. "They are all clearly drunk" she thought. She started heading up the stairs to look for it on her own. "Dawn where are you going! Don't leave me here with all these strangers!" May called out.

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued heading up the stairs until she reached the top where she saw 2 doors on the left and 2 doors on the right.

**Dawn's POV:**

I guess I have a 1 out of 4 chance of getting it right because what if I see something I'm not supposed to see. Maybe it's this one on the right... but what if someone is making out or something. Maybe it's the one on the left!... but what if it's Gary's room, I don't want to invade his private space. UGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! I'll just go into any random door and hope for the best.

I opened the door on the left and what a mistake that was.

What I saw wasn't bad nor good. I stood frozen, at the sight of a half naked Paul. I never knew that he was so ripped, he had chiseled abs, muscles, and broad shoulders.

"What are you doing here troublesome?" He asked me. He still didn't put a shirt on.

"U-um I was looking for the b-bathroom" I stammered. He gave me a confused before speaking again. "You should really top stuttering troublesome, if you like what you see, then maybe you can just ask me out"

I gave him a glare. "One, My name is Dawn not troublesome. Two, I would never go out with you" I lied about the part of not going out with him. "So can you just tell me where the bathroom is?" I said.

"It's across the hall or the one here in Gary's room but it's more of a powder room though" He said. I decided to use the one in Gary's room because all I had to do was to wash the lemonade off my shirt.

I went to the powder room,and left the door open, I took off my shirt leaving just my undershirt. Paul wouldn't mind right? After all he doesn't even like me...

**Paul's POV:**

I stood there in shock. What is Dawn doing? Doesn't she remember me being in the room? Or is she that comfortable with me? Maybe it's her kind of crazy way of flirting with me? Nah, she doesn't even like me.

As she kept dabbing her shirt with a wet towel trying to get the lemonade off, she didn't notice me standing there with my mouth agape. I quickly collected myself and coughed really loud to get her attention and hopefully she would get the message that this was really awkward. Now she was facing me, and she gave me a confused look. Then I realized and noticed that Dawn started blushing, I looked down I still didn't put a shirt on. Well how much more awkward can this get.

Suddenly the door flew open revealing a very shocked Leaf, and Gary who was still talking about his room. Gary still hadn't noticed the scene, "And this is my roo-" he turned his head and gave me a confusing look. I just shrugged and grabbed a shirt and put it on. Dawn did the same and put on her shirt

"So Paul..." Gary raising his eye brows at me and nudging me in my side. "What?" I asked him. "You guys didn't have sex did you?" Gary smirked. "WHAT! NO!" Dawn and I screamed. "Mhmm, Suree..." Gary's smirk grew even wider, I wanted to smack him so badly... "Says you! You are the one who frikkin took 18 girls of their virginity in like 4 months!" I exclaimed. Gary narrowed his eyes at me while Leaf just stood there in shock. "Well you know what you can just die in a hole!" Gary said while pointing his index finger at me. I swatted his finger away and said "Well you know what why don't you the same play-boy!"

"ENOUGH!" Dawn shouted. "Why don't you both just die in a hole! Well, maybe not in the same hole... like in two different holes... like Gary in one hole and Paul in anoth- OH JUST FORGET IT!" Dawn stormed out of the room. Leaf quickly said good bye to Gary and me and telling Gary that she will meet him tomorrow at his house and then quickly chased after Dawn. Gary turned to me with a confused look, I responded with the only thing I could think of "Women".

**Drew's POV:**

They started chanting my name, over and over again. This was one hell of an after party. I couldn't remeber if I was on my second or tenth drink but clearly I was tipsy, but I still had the conscience to remember to ask Paul to drive me home.

I took another sip of my drink, then someone shoved a bottle of beer in front of my face and they started chanting "JUG, JUG,JUG,JUG" I closed my eyes and in 6 gulps I drank the whole thing. Then after an hour I think I was on my ninth drink, or was it my thirteenth?

"Hey! Let's play spin the bottle!" Someone yelled. Of course me, being the celebrant, offered to play. I was playing with Jimmy,Marina, Kenny, and Zoey.

Jimmy took the first spin, it landed on Marina. Everyone snickered, they knew that they liked each other. "Eh he, can I do something else like lick the floor or something?" Jimmy asked while scratching the back of his head. "So wait! Are you saying that you would rather lick the floor then kiss me? Are you implying that I'm a bad kisser! Marina exclaimed. "N-no it's just that-" Jimmy was cut off by Marina saying a very interesting thing, "Well you know what! At least I've kissed someone unlike you who hasn't!" With that she kicked him in the balls and walked away. We laughed at Jimmy on the floor groaning in pain. "Hold on now since Marina walked out and Jimmy is still physically and emotionally hurt" Kenny said as he looked at Jimmy still on the floor, "Now we need fourth player cause the number aren't even, 1 girl and 2 guys. It was true the numbers were uneven (but the numbers were uneven in the beginning as well), until May Maple offered up to play, we all nodded and she took a seat beside me. I started to blush. Wait, why this happening! It's not like I like her or anything...

After 20 minutes of playing and it was my turn to spin. I spun the bottle and it kept turning, and turning,and turning, until it landed on a certain brunette. May Maple. She was now blushing different shades of red. Did she like me or something? Nah, I've been a total jerk to her, now that I think of it, I regret it all. I wish we could be friends like before, but I have hurt her too much and she probably now hates me.

She turned to me and I turned to her. She gulped and her hands were shaking now. I leaned closer and closer, while she moved a bit farther away. "You don't want to kiss me do you?" I asked her with a frown on my face. "N-no it's just that I've never kissed anyone before." she said truthfully. "Oh, then you don't have to do it May" Zoey said with a sad smile on her face. "N-no it's fine" she said. Why does she keep stuttering? "Are you sure?" I asked her again, she replied with a nod.

I came closer to her face and she came closer until our faces were centimeters apart. Then I pressed my lips against hers. The world melted before me and it was just me and her. Why did I feel this way? As we were kissing, I felt that something was wrong, not in a bad way but in a way that I wasn't supposed to. Wait... I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KISS A GIRL! My eyes widened as I ended the kiss. And as Paul came the stairs, I grabbed his wrists and pulled him out the door.

"What the-" Paul asked as I interrupted him "Take me home now" I said sternly. "Dude you must be way too drunk, the party just started!" Paul said. "Just take me home!" I exclaimed. "Fine fine" he said finally. We got in the car a backed out of the drive way. I was panicking. What would happen to me? Was I going to die or get super sick that I felt like I wanted to die!

Normal POV:

As he rushed out the door with Paul Shinji close behind, she frowned. And got up from her seat to find her 3 best friends. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. _Does he hate me? Why do I have to be such a stupid loser! _she thought. She found Leaf chasing Dawn down the stairs. Leaf quickly noticed and asked her what was wrong and all she said was that she wanted to go home.

After 15 minutes of searching for Misty they found Misty and Ash talking hugging. When Misty noticed the 3 girls there, she quickly pulled away from Ash and told him that she will see him tomorrow and turned to the girls.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked noticing May's puffy eyes. "I want to go home" May said...

They exited the house and went to the car to go home. May was devestated and felt like her whole world had been crushed.

_With Drew and Paul_

Paul was driving Drew home in his new Mercedes-Benz. As they were driving, Drew started to do some really weird things like babbling on about how handsome he is and how sexy he is with his beautiful green hair. "Um Drew, I think you might be drunk" Paul stated. "Hmghfjdnj" Drew mumbled, "Ya, you're drunk" Paul said. Then Drew started petting Paul's hair. "Quit it" Paul said, Drew kept doing it and was now poking Paul's head. Paul scowled and hit Drew's hand. They were at a red light about to turn left. Paul sat back into his seat and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Hey Paul, you know what's cool?" Drew asked. "What" Paul asked with a harsh tone. "THIS!" Drew went over Paul's legs and hit the gas pedal causing them to go forward while it was still a red light. Then..

**BAM**

They were hit by a truck and the car was turning and flipping in all different directions. People quickly got out of their car to see what happened. It wasn't a pretty sight. The police arrived on the scene. Luckily everyone was alright, the truck driver was fine, and they safely pulled out the two boys, one with purple hair and one with white hair.

* * *

**And that's it! This took me forever to write because of my academics, but I still made time to update!**

**Now time for the questions!:**

**Will May be alright?**

**Are the boys okay?**

**Which boy do you think got white hair?**

**Guys please review! And tell your friends about our stories! Also we are now advertising for free! We advertise your youtube account, instagram, fanfiction account... Anything! PM us and give us the link to the website. If we think that your website is appropriate, we advertise it and we will PM you back saying that we did. If we think that it is NOT appropriate we will PM saying that we denied your request.**

**If you want your website to be advertised then PM us the following:**

**The website**

**State if it is an youtube, instagram, fanfiction site...**

**What you would like us to say in the ad**

**and include any other important details!**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-Redlamp**


	6. Hospital Visits

Redlamp: WOOT! It's the sixth chapter? Haha... I suck at updating.

Nelsoph: Noooooooo reeeeaaallly noooww

Redlamp: -_-

Redlamp: I do not own pokemon

* * *

-Chapter 6- Hospital Visits-

Drew's POV:

Ughh. My head is pounding and my vision is blurry... Did I have a stroke or something?

"You're awake!" Someone said in a soft angelic voice. I turned my head to face the person. She looked familiar but I couldn't tell because my vision did not clear up yet. "Andrew, are you ok?" The person asked. I just mumbled in response. And then before anything could happen again I fell back asleep.

_2 Hours Later_

I woke up again. My vision returned I could see everything. The sunshine, the trees, Paul in a hospital bed, a heart monitor, May Maple. Wait...

"May Maple?!" I asked just a bit to loud as I shot up from the bed. She looked at me like as I was crazy. "U-um yes why?" She asked softly. "You should really rest Andrew, and try not move as I alert your family and friends that you are awake" she said and began to move to the door. She opened the door but was only greeted by a doctor.

"Oh, Andrew. It seems that you are awake! How are you feeling?" The doctor asked me. "I fine, but why am I here? How did I get here? Why is Paul here as well? Why was May here? And why does everyone keep calling me Andrew? Everyone knows to just call me DREW!" I asked him all to quickly. He hesitated first and then spoke.

"Do you have any recollection of the past 24 hours?" he asked me. What the heck? How does that relate to anything I just asked, but I decides to answer him anyways. "No, no I don't. Why?" I told him. He noted something down on his clipboard and abruptly stood up. "Well then I shall alert your nurse aid, May Maple, and I will speak to your family and friends about your current condition"

After a few moments May Maple came back into the room. Why was she acting like this? Didn't she know that I was being rude to her for four years?

"So Andrew, tell me what you remember before waking up." She asked. I tried to remember as hard as I could. "Well I remember going to a party and leaving with Paul but that's it." I replied. There was a moment of silence. "Are you by chance related to Drew Hayden?" she asked. Is this girl stupid? Doesn't she know I'm Drew Hayden? "So are you?" She asked again. "Well, DUH! I am Drew Hayden! May, don't you remember me?" I asked in a loud voice which made Paul shift in his bed.

She gave me a confused look. "Well the Drew Hayden I know has green hair. Not white hair like yours." WHAT?! White hair? I quickly grabbed a mirror of the desk beside me and I looked at myself. It was true, I did have white hair. Not like the one that you get when you become old, but it was snow white. It seems that my face was still intact with just a few stitches here and there but other than I still looked recognizable. And then I concluded, yup, May is stupid.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by family and friends asking if I was okay. May decided to leave to tend to another patient. Everyone was still calling me Drew which was good. And then I asked them something "Do you guys know why May is calling me Andrew?" They all nodded at each other like if it was a sign of approval. Gary took a deep breath in and sighed. "Okay well first of all, May is stupid... We all know that" They all agreed then he continued again. "So we took this as an advantage to tell her that you are Drew Hayden's cousin so you could start a better life" Gary finished and smiled at me. It times like these where I really am thankful for a friend like him. He was the first to know that I liked May. "So who knows?" I asked them. Dawn, Leaf, Misty, Ash, Gary, My Mom and Dad said that thy know. "I plan to tell Paul once he wakes up." Gary concluded. I nodded and the doctor came in with May and told them to let me rest. _Hmm a new life, and a new start. This time May Maple I wont leave you again._

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! And sorry for the short chapter! But i promis that I will truly make it up to you next week! Promise! With a new chapter and a new one-shot! So please review, follow, and favourite! This will inspire me to keep writing!

What's new!:

• We will be making a story full of marriages! After the firt four marriages you guys can send requests in! Also we will be in each of the weddings!

•Redlamp will be releasing her new one-shot called "Letters Never Sent to You" an oldrivalshipping story!

•Nelsoph is now working on a story called Suspicious! A contest, ikari, oldrival, and pokeshipping story!

Okay guys! Hope you enjoyes the chapter! Even though it was so short!

Also next chapter!: ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED!

I made this chapter short because I didnt post for a long time so I posted it now or I posted it up later and keep you guys waiting. But whatevs, any questions you guys have will ALL br answered in the next chapter!

!_! Redlamp


End file.
